Mirinoi (High Seas)
Mirinoi is the home planet of Maya and the Quasar Sabers in Lost Galaxy and is Lola Carter's new home planet in High Seas. Background In the beginning of Lost Galaxy, Furio attacks the planet in search of the Quasar Sabers for his master, Scorpius and turns all its inhabitants with the exception of Maya, who becomes the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, to stone. At the end of the season, the Rangers and Terra Venture land on Mirinoi, which lies outside the Lost Galaxy. The Rangers place their Sabers back into the altar which, not only restores the people and the planet of Mirinoi back to life, but also resurrects the fallen Pink Ranger, Kendrix Morgan. The people of Terra Venture decide to inhabit Mirinoi, making it the "new world" they had been searching for. As the years went on, modern cities had become common among the planet and as such, it had the resources to create and use modern technology. They were also able to create the Wheeler Zord per the Red Legend's request. Lifestyle Prior to the Terra Venture's arrival, The natives of Mirinoi lived a relatively simple lifestyle, with no apparent technology in prevalent use (though their knowledge or lack thereof of technology is questionable as Maya is seen adapting to Terra Venture's culture without issue, save a few times). However, it's possible that the natives and former colonists adapted to both ways of their society ways of living. Prior to traveling to earth in Trakeena's Revenge, Leo is shown fighting Triskull's Ghouls inside a city built on the jungle planet, however, the stone alter where the Quasar Sabers reside is untouched and relatively the same as it was. Much of the modern Earth lifestyle had become more present as the years went on, which resulted in cities being built, and new innovations in technology. Travel Travel from Mirinoi to Earth is relatively unknown and a area of speculation. On more than one occasion, a wormhole created by unknown means, creates a path to Earth, allowing the Galaxy Rangers to travel from there to the city of Mariner Bay to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers in a short matter of time. The wormhole was used once again in, Forever Red, when Leo takes up his Quasar Saber a third time on Mirinoi (its later revealed he was contacted by Andros for the Red Ranger mission). Earlier, in the same episode, Bulk was shown on Earth running a juice bar with Skull, however, how he returned to earth is unknown. It should also be noted that Alpha 6 returned to Earth as Adam and the Retro Ranger team discovered him deactivated in a crate in a warehouse in Angel Grove, 7 years later in "Once a Ranger". A few years later, the Galaxy Rangers join the other Rangers in "Legendary Battle". In The New World, it is shown that the High Seas Rangers can easily travel to Mirinoi on the Galleon. Category:Planets Category:Power Rangers High Seas